The present invention is concerned with a front fork for a two-wheeled vehicle such as, for example, a motor-cycle, and so forth.
In general, the front fork for the two-wheeled vehicle like the motor-cycle is required to have such a high ridigity, while maintaining the proper function of the front fork per se, that may not cause its deformation when it is subjected to external force. In particular, the bridge member to join a steering stem with left and right fork members receives concentrated twisting force, etc., on account of which it is desirable that rigidity of every member be increased, and also that the front fork be constructed in as lighter a weight as possible with a view to improving the steering performance of the motor-cycle as well as to reduce the weight of the vehicle as a whole.